Elastic bands, such as bungee cords, are commonly used to provide tension in tie-down equipment, exercise equipment, physical rehabilitation equipment, portable scaffolding, and the like. However, bungee cords with hooks pose considerable danger to the user. Typically, the user hooks one end of the bungee cord to the equipment, pulls the bungee cord to tighten it, and hooks the other end of the bungee cord to the equipment. If any of the metal hooks come loose during this process, the free metal hook can act like a bullet and hit the user with considerable force to severely bruise the skin or to damage to the user's eye.
Further, any device that attaches to the elastic body of the bungee cord runs the risk of damaging the elastic member by abrasion, shearing, and tearing, thereby creating increased risk to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for an elastic member and apparatus for securing the elastic member that does not pose physical danger to the user or damages the elastic member.